


Breaking Javert

by KitsuneKihoshi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneKihoshi/pseuds/KitsuneKihoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert goes home before he jumps in the Seine to write his will. But when an unwanted visitor comes in, there will be secrets revealed and desires unleashed.</p><p>*DOES NOT TURN MATURE UNTIL CHAPTER 2!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey world! Its Kitsune here! Im new to this site and to writing fan fiction, so PLEASE feel free to comment and make suggestions. I love helpful criticism as long as you are not a bitch about it. :) thanks!

Javert walked through the streets of Paris, in a trance of shame and confusion. He had let Valjean go. He let THAT man- the man who broke parol, the man who lied to an entire town, the man who had been on his mind for the past 18 years since he broke parol- go. Javert felt the chains of Toulon now chaining him as he shuffled to his house. He knew what he must do. It must be done. He saw no other option.

Javert would have to escape this world of Jean Valjean. Once and for all.

~•_•~•_•~•_•~•_•~

He sat at his desk for two hours, staring at the paper he was suppose to write his final good bye on. Even with the light of the candle, Javert felt engulfed in darkness. Alone. Broken. His pride soiled by Valjean. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Deep in his heart, he knew who it was, but he couldn't will his body to ignore it. Silently, he rose from his chair and dragged himself to the door. Once it opened, he saw none other than the cause of his despair. Valjean no longer in dirty French military uniform that reeked with the stench of the swears, but instead was clean and in one of his outfits from Montreuil-sur-Mer. Javert growled at the unwanted guest, turning his back towards him and walking away. He heard the stepping of feet and the faint click of the door shutting. They simply stood there for God only knows how long; Javert with his back to Valjean and leaning up against the chair of his desk and Valjean standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Go away," Javert finally said in a quiet voice, one very unlike his normal commanding tone. "I'm trying to write my will in peace so I can rest in the cold waters of the Seine. Is that too much to ask? Haven't you stripped me of my pride enough?" He hadn't meant to completely blurt out his plans to the horrible man, but the realization that he did hit him when he heard the sharp intaking of breath behind him.

"J-Javert.... I am ready to go with you... You can arrest me now as promised-" Valjean's startled and confused protests stopped when Javert whipped around to face him. Even seeing Valjean- the man of strength- flinch in surprise was not enough to put the usual predatory smirk on Javert's face when he cornered a criminal. Before either of them knew it, Javert was a mere inches away from Valjean, his hot angry breath hitting the criminal's face.

"Look here, Valjean," Javert snarled, making the cornered man shiver in horror and another emotion he did not want to name. "I can't arrest you, okay?! It just doesn't feel like justice! By not killing me at the barricade, you have made me question EVERYTHING I BELIEVE IN!!! You've made me realize that there is not just hate between us!!! There never WAS just hate between us! I've admired you! I've respected you! I've been in love with you!" Javert's hands covered his mouth as his eyes went wide in shock. Valjean just stared at him blankly. Had he really JUST said that?! That couldn't be true! It wasn't true.... Or was it? 

Before he could stop himself, Valjean brought a timid hand up to cup Javert's face. The younger inspector gasped at the contact. Boldly, Valjean ran his thumb over the shocked man's lips and drew in closer to him. They gaped at each other, one in a state of shock and one who now knew exactly what he needed to do; what they both wanted him to do. After closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, the older of the two released the air and opened his eyes to find the completely black orbs that belonged to Inspector Javert. 

"I'm glad you finally discovered what I had known and felt all along," Valjean whispered. Before either one of them could get back to their senses, the final step was taken and their lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

Valjean barely registered Javert's hot solid body pinning him against the door. War between tongues, teeth, lips... Javert had never felt this good. Or this powerful. It was obvious that they both had absolutely zero experience, but the way Valjean pulled apart for air, breathing labored and eyes dark with desire, Javert guessed he was doing pretty well. 

Clothes were scattered as they kissed their way to Javert's small bed. Valjean was shoved roughly onto the bed.

"Do you still want me to go away," the annoying convict sneered.

"You talk to much Valjean," Javert hissed into his ear. Then, he suddenly latched onto the skin of Valjean's neck. A loud, lust-filled moan echoed around the room. The two locked eyes for one moment and then 246- Jean looked away in embarrassment. 

"S-sorry... I don't know what came over-" The older man's excuse was cut short by a primitive growl from above him. 

"I want to hear that noise again." The inspector nibbled at the collar bone of the other man, occasionally licking it as well. Valjean moaned louder this time, grasping the younger man's cock. Javert groaned as the criminal licked the shell of his ear.

"We're both naked. We're both ready. I don't care if you have no experience. Being a guard in Toulon for as long as you were, you must have accidentally had glimpses of the sex at the prison. Im a virgin too, but I don't care. Fuck. Me. Pleeeaasseee..." Panting, Javert forced Valjean to let go of his member and he lined himself up with his hole.

"Please what, Monsieur le Maire," Javert sneered, pressing his tip to the opening. Valjean gasped, becoming a trembling mess.

"Please Inspector! Sir! Ja-VERT!!" He thrusted in, barely able to wait until the escaped convict moved his hips, showing Javert he was ready. 

He took it slow at first, every thrust bringing a kiss to some part of the older man's skin. Then, it became frenzied, needy, lustful, wild, perfect. Knowing neither of them would last long, the inspector grabbed the cock of Jean Valjean and began to tug at it impatiently

"Oooohh God. Javert...... Yesss... So close. Harder. Please," Valjean incoherently muttered. "J-Javert.... Im close.... Ja- JAVERT!!!" Jean was the first to go over the edge, bringing the younger man to his release not long after.

Inspector Javert felt his body turn to sand and his eyes begin to droop in ecstasy. The last thing he remembered was kissing Jean Valjean lightly and thinking how lucky he was that this man had stopped him from ending himself.

He never wanted to escape the world of Jean Valjean. Never again.


End file.
